Manzen
by FairyPalace
Summary: [Manzen: All Good Works] Team 7 is full of misfortune, with one exception. In another world, Sakura Haruno fits in with her teammates all too well. "I know that perfection is impossible to attain," Sakura agrees, brushing a long strand of pink hair over her shoulder. "But does that mean I cannot strive for it?"
1. It Starts Here

_"Perfection is achieved, not when there is nothing more to add, but when there is nothing left to take away." - Antione de Saint-Exupéry_

* * *

It starts the night her father fails to come home. Sakura is small, a little too little to understand everything, but she sits in her bed clutching her sheets with wide green eyes, and listens to her mother pace in the kitchen with rapt attention. She doesn't know enough to comprehend why the men at the door made her mother upset, or what Iwagakure is; however, she does know her father is not going to come home. She knows enough to cry, and she is intelligent enough to learn what death is. (She remembers every second of the building tension, of Mebuki's sobbing, and even if she did not understand then she certainly does now.)

The funeral is on a bright and sunny day, and little Sakura stands next to her impassive mother in silence. In that moment, she doesn't understand the burning in her chest and eyes, but she thinks that this day should not be bright - it should be dark and rainy, the sky should cry with her mother, not smile on. (She hates the sky and sun, she cannot cry because Mebuki is holding her hand just tight enough to hurt, and that says everything.) Her mother's face is emotionless, a stark contrast to the small crowd of relatives surrounding them, and Sakura can barely remember who they are, but if her mother is not crying like them, then obviously she knows something they do not. Sakura will not cry either.

A month passes by quickly, and Sakura watches her mother pass through the stages of grief. She stares at nothing for hours, drinks a foul-smelling liquid at night, screams in her sleep, and ignores Sakura. Sakura's eyes sometimes burn in that unpleasant but familiar manner that besets crying, but she bites back the feeling. Her mother will not cry, so Sakura won't too. Thirty days flash by in a blur of dark days and darker still nights, and at the end mother sits Sakura down in the kitchen and speaks to her, voice bleached and face blank.

"Sakura, do you understand what's happened?" She begins, and Sakura wiggles in her seat slightly, before nodding rapidly. Her mother frowns, and Sakura freezes, afraid to upset the older woman again, because this is the first time Mother has noticed her in some time.

Sakura elaborates slowly, cautiously, observing her mother's expression the entire time. "Tou-san left on a mission... he's not coming home again because he's dead," The words are sour, the new concept of death makes Sakura's chest and eyes burn all over again, the sensation she knows better than anything else but cannot name.

Mother watches evenly, expression drained once more. "Kizashi died because he was not strong enough. Sakura, you enter the Academy next week, you will not fail like him. Do you understand, Sakura?" Sakura nods immediately, happy to follow her mother's commands, even if she isn't quite sure who Kizashi is. This isn't good enough for mother, because she lunges across the table with speed that makes Sakura freeze, gripping the child's wrists with strength that makes her wince. "I said 'do you understand'?! What is the proper response Sakura?!"

"Yes, kaa-chan!" Sakura squeaks, shutting her eyes firmly and leaning back into her chair, hands shaking. Mother is like this sometimes, when she is angry, but Sakura is not sure what she did to upset her this time.

"Yes, _Okaa-sama_ ," Mother corrects firmly, and when the grip on her wrists doesn't loosen, Sakura decides she is expected to speak.

"Y-yes, Okaa-sama," She stutters, her traitorous eyes welling up for the first time since the funeral as she awaits her mother's response.

Mother lets go of Sakura, wiping her cheeks clean. "Ladies do not stutter, Sakura, and ninja do not cry. You will be the best, Sakura; you mustn't fail like Kizashi," There is an order in these words, one that will shape the rest of Sakura's life. The child doesn't know that, so she lowers her head and forces her eyes dry.

"Yes, Okaa-sama," She repeats more forcefully, copying her mother's quiet steel. She will not fail like Kizashi, this person who upset her mother so. Her chest burns, but her eyes do not, and for Sakura, that is a relief. (Sakura hates, and that fire will burn brighter with every day she tries and fails to attain her mother's love.)

* * *

 **I have also posted this story on AO3 under the username "Bleunox." This will be multi-chapter, I don't know how long it will be yet though.**


	2. When Seeking Perfection

_"You'll end up living a lonely life if you're waiting around for perfect." - Samantha Young_

* * *

The future kunoichi of Konoha despise Sakura Haruno. It is a not well kept secret that the pink haired girl has few allies within and without the Academy doors, and an even worse kept secret that Sakura Haruno has no shortage of enemies. The female students have many excellent reasons for this, the main one being this: Sakura Haruno is perfect.

Sakura has long, cotton candy pink hair, which stretches down the length of her back and curls slightly at the ends. It is eternally cared for and shiny, and her wide emerald eyes are framed with thick black lashes. The slight gleam of lipgloss on her perfectly formed lips, rosy cheeks, and pale skin only make the image worse. Her forever unruffled red kimono jacket, with its simple white circle, is a mark of hatred. Her clean black leggings beg to be ripped, her low heeled sandals precede angry stares. Her laugh chimes, her manners impeccable, her voice sweet and words elegant. She is the perfect lady, and the Academy girls hate her for it.

The boys of the Academy don't hate Sakura Haruno, but they dislike her greatly for different reasons. No matter how much they yell or tease, Sakura Haruno doesn't blink. She is beautiful, unlike any of the other girls, but she will not pay them the slightest bit of attention. When the other girls cheer for them as they enter the obstacle courses, Sakura outpaces them and never glances their way. When the other future kunoichi admire their fighting skills, Sakura wipes the floor with them, and she does it with perfect form and impassivity. Sakura Haruno is the perfect ninja, and the Academy boys wish she'd pay them the same attention they do her.

Sakura knows most of this, and considers it the same way she does most things related to the other children: immature and stupid. They will learn in time that Sakura excels through combined hard work and talent, and eventually they will find other topics for their petty gossip. (It hurts, because Sakura doesn't have any friends among her age group, but a Lady doesn't whine, and a Ninja focuses on their work. Sakura has no time to mourn what could be, which is why her bullies never merit her notice, and she never meets a little blonde girl with an affinity for flowers.) Mother is happy that Sakura is doing so well, and she continues to teach Sakura outside of the classroom, showing her various tea ceremonies and flower arrangements, how to compose herself, how to throw a kunai and walk away with her clothing in order, makeup unchanged.

Sometimes it is difficult, and sometimes Sakura thinks that she is lonely. Then Sakura remembers her mother's words, and steels herself. "You mustn't fail like Kizashi", she said, and Sakura remembers. _I will not fail like my father_ , she repeats, and time moves on.

Meeting Hinata Hyuga is a unique occurrence, and Sakura's perfect memory forever imprints the face of the tiny girl with watery eyes onto the forefront of her mind. Hinata is the first time Sakura acts without her mother's direct influence, and the first time she decides something for herself. Sakura cannot be bullied, the Academy girls know, so they target the weak looking girl who sits in the back of the class, sweet, shy Hinata with her stupid stutter and demon eyes. Sakura stays after class to discuss her upcoming semester with her teacher, and she leaves fifteen minutes later than usual to an odd scene.

Hinata is curled up against the wall of the Academy facing the training fields, surrounded by three girls who are jeering and laughing unattractively. Sakura pauses, expression flat as always, and observes for a few moments. She recognizes the stubby purple pigtails of Ami, along with two of her steadfast companions, and the short, blue tinted hair of her quietest classmate. None of them are particularly interesting, and she prepares to leave, when Sakura realizes Hinata is crying.

Something in her chest stutters to a halt, and the constant burning is accompanied by something new. Her heart thumps out a fresh beat, loud and confident, and Sakura strides fonward, turning on her heels to stand between Ami and Hinata with a dark look in her eyes.

"It's not very polite to corner people," Sakura observes, copying the amused smile her mother said could make even the strongest people feel condescended. "Ladies do not make others cry," She adds, inserting a hint of derision.

Ami's eyes widen, before she flushes and glares at Sakura. "What do you know about being a lady?! We're going to be kunoichi anyways!" She shouts, clenching her fists over her thumbs, and Sakura resists the urge to laugh in her face.

"I certainly know more than you," She points out, tilting her head at the perfect angle so her hair can fall over her shoulder, blinking at the right time to make her eyes seem even wider than usual. (The movements have been practiced over and over, drilled into her head alongside lessons on timing and wording, until every movement Sakura makes is done with calculated intent. She is six.) "And a kunoichi should assist her comrades to the best of her abilities, not insult them. She should definitely not make them cry," There is a vehemence to her last words that surprises Sakura herself, and the beat in her chest grows louder as the burning reaching new heights. Ami opens her mouth, likely to defend herself, but Sakura intercedes smoothly. "I suggest you leave, before you make yourself appear even more foolish, Ami. Do not attempt to correct me, when you cannot correct yourself."

Ami runs away, red faced and glassy eyed, and Sakura is sure that the purple haired girl is going to cry as soon as she leaves the vicinity. Her companions hesitate, before chasing after her, also thoroughly embarrassed. Sakura smirks, and it's not very ladylike, but she feels a strong sense of achievement at the fact she won.

Once she regains her composure, she turns to the shaking Hinata, who stares up at her with wide eyes, looking equally fearful and admiring. Whatever scathing words she might have said die on her lips.

With practiced grace, Sakura glides to the scared girl's side, lowering herself to one knee despite the fact it's going to dirty her leggings. Dirty clothes aren't very lady-like, but mother has said that diplomacy comes easiest when you are on the same level, and Sakura is sure that comforting Hinata will be easier without towering over her. Gathering the girl's trembling hands in her own, she smiles as gently as she can without closing her eyes or showing her teeth, as is proper.

"Your eyes are beautiful," Sakura compliments, and the way Hinata stares at her, stunned, makes the fire in her chest simmer, the beating in heart ring. Standing slowly, she tugs Hinata onto her feet, still holding onto her hands. "You shouldn't let them tell you otherwise," She chastises her gentry, copying the warm tone she can barely remember, back from when she was worthy of her mother's affection.

Hinata stands frozen for a moment, before nodding slowly. "I-I know, b-b-but-" she cuts herself off with a small sob, and just as the tears start to roll down her cheeks, Sakura reaches out and wipes them away.

Sakura starts to speak, but then pauses, correcting herself. "They aren't worthy of your tears, Hinata. If you will cry, do so by choice, not because anyone attempts to force you," The Hyuga jolts in surprise, her tears halting, and after a moment Sakura pulls her out into the light, away from the shadows of the building. She lets go of her hands and steps back, bowing slightly and smiling perfectly, more artificially than before. "Good day, Hinata. Best wishes onto you."

Sakura strides away as the beat inside her soothes itself, the fire in her chest brighter than ever. Silently, she promises herself that if she sees Ami around Hinata, she will not hesitate again to scold the girl. Bullying is not ladylike or ninja-like. (Sakura will not repeat her mother's words to Hinata, because the girl is soft and kind in a way that Sakura was once, in a way that she secretly wishes she still could be. Sakura is a perfect lady and a perfect ninja, but Hinata is beautiful in a way Sakura cannot be, with her innocent eyes and naive openness.)

(Sakura and Hinata are not friends, but it is a well-kept secret that Sakura has a staunch supporter in Hinata Hyuga.)

(No one but Sakura knows why Ami and her clique had detention the next day, but sometimes Iruka looks at the pink haired girl and smiles, and Sakura nods back impassively, the fire in her chest reflected in her not-quite-flat emerald eyes. There is no more bullying of anyone after that.)


	3. Work for Love

_"Too late, I found you can't wait to become perfect, you got to go out and fall down and get up with everybody else." - Ray Bradbury_

* * *

The Uchiha Massacre upsets the entire village. The murder of hundreds in a single night, by the prodigy they so lauded, is both nerve-wracking and heartbreaking. For once both the civilians and ninja align, and within the month early graduation is forbidden, as the entirety of Konoha gathers to mourn. Sakura privately laughs in derision, because her mother has a place in the council and she knows for a fact the only thing they are debating is what to do with the leftover properties and finances. The only one arguing in the clan's best interest is the Hokage, which is fortunate because the Hokage also has the final say. Sasuke Uchiha's inheritance is locked away in a trust for when he comes of age or achieves ninja status, and his "guardian" is Sarutobi Hiruzen himself.

When the seven-year-old walks by himself to school a week later, the fangirls hound him, fawning over him with tearful sympathies and heartfelt apologies, ready to comfort their "Sasuke-kun" to the best of their abilities. Sakura watches them chase him with thinly veiled disgust, and as the boy moves to sit down, she stands from her usual seat at the front of the class. Stacking her belongings, she proceeds to the center of the classroom where the black haired boy is attempting to sit, Hinata standing from the seat beside her and trailing behind her fearfully. The gaggle of girls automatically parts in fear, their squawking silenced as Sakura approaches, and when she finally reaches Sasuke, they have all gone quiet.

Sakura gestures with a single, elegant hand. "You may have the window seat. Hinata and I shall occupy the other two," The crowd of girls screech in protest, but Sasuke looks relieved, and he takes the far side chair only to stare outside. Hinata timidly makes her way to the middle seat, fidgeting uncomfortably, while Sakura gracefully lowers herself into the seat closest to the fangirls, who are still attempting to protest. She ends their squalling with a single cold look, meeting each one's eyes and cowing them into submission.

From the other side of the classroom, Shikamaru Nara sighs, standing himself to shuffle over to the desk behind Sakura. He sits directly behind Sasuke, slouching in his seat, while his best friend, Choji, plops down in the center chair. Ino Yamanaka, appearing distinctly uncomfortable, sits herself behind Sakura, spine ramrod straight. After a pregnant pause, she leans over the desk, hissing into the pink haired girl's ear, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Sakura answers loudly and calmly, for the entire class to hear. "I doubt all that ceaseless noise is very comforting, Miss Yamanaka," The classroom dims at the reminder, fangirls looking equally embarrassed and ashamed, and Ino's eyes widen. She sits back stiffly, before her shock melts into determination, and Sakura is pleasantly surprised to see the intent to protect reflected in the clan heiress' eyes. She knows without looking that Shikamaru is resigned to helping, the genius and his friend equally helpful as they are laid back. Hinata toys with her fingers anxiously, but there is a certain set to her jaw that tells Sakura the Hyuga will stand firm as well.

Sasuke seems surprised by the show of power Sakura has lead, with so many clan heirs gathering to protect the last Uchiha from his frantic fans. His eyes only widen further when Shino Aburame moves over to the desk before them, covering the seat in front of Sasuke in a silent, yet scarily unyielding manner. Kiba Inuzuka follows, tramping down the aisle loudly, dog balanced on his head. He drops himself in the middle seat loudly, crossing his arms and huffing, as if refusing to be left out.

It is only after a pregnant pause that he turns and points a finger in Sasuke's face. "Don't go thinking you're special or anything! Pack's important, so I'm only helping 'cause of that!" He looks distinctly uncomfortable as he shouts this for everyone to hear, before facing the front again, cheeks faintly red. Sasuke continues to look shocked, but his face evens slightly at this declaration. Kiba has created a sense of normalcy, and the girls begin to titter again as they debate who gets the last seat at the front table.

Even Sakura recoils in shock when Naruto Uzumaki, the silent blonde prankster who rarely interacts with anyone, takes the last chair. He scans their faces quietly, looking for some sign of refusal, and when he finds none, he sits quietly, doodling on a spare sheet of paper without a word. Sakura knows that her mother has said not to speak to the blonde, but in a show of power like this, she feels she can make her own decisions for once.

"Thank you, Naruto." She says smoothly, adding the appropriate amount of gratitude, and the boy jumps slightly. He turns to stare at her with fearful blue eyes, so similar to Hinata's that day a year ago it hurts, and the thumping in her chest starts again, this time so loud and determined it pounds in her ears. "Your assistance is greatly appreciated." She finishes, smiling at him slightly, and this spurs on the other children.

Hinata jumps on the train first. "Y-yes, th-thank you, Naruto-kun." Sakura eyes the girl at the added honorific, but Naruto's eyes only expand wider.

"Good job blocking those troublesome girls." Shikamaru drawls out sardonically, laying his chin on his crossed arms, and Sakura can't help the small giggle that escapes her lips. It serves to end any leftover tension, and the dam breaks.

Choji swallows, offering a thumbs up. "Thanks, Naruto!"

Ino huffs, crossing her arms, but she grins at the blonde anyways. "Yeah, those girls are pretty annoying. Thanks for taking the ninth seat, Naruto." The ironic statement earns a snort from Shikamaru, which Ino promptly swats at him for from behind Choji's back.

Shino only nods in acceptance, but Kiba is exuberant enough for the both of them when the brunette thumps Naruto on the back, giving a wide, fanged grin. "I didn't want to sit next to them, so consider yourself a friend of me and Akamaru now!" Naruto almost falls out of his seat when Kiba touches him, but his eyes are shining with something greater than just tears now.

He smiles at the other eight children, and his eyes close and his teeth show, but Sakura thinks she's never seen anything brighter. Naruto joins Sakura's list of protected individuals, next to Hinata and the new addition of Sasuke, and the future Rookie Nine is cemented early. The pink haired girl gains repute among her classroom, and the eyes of the clans, who better understand the significance of how she gathers all the clan heirs behind her in the protection of the last Uchiha.

It speaks well for the future. Mother approves of her actions when she gets home, but Sakura can't help but think that Naruto's smile, Sasuke's relieved eyes, and the support of her peers felt much warmer. (Mebuki drops in Sakura's list of priorities, and the perfect Lady and Ninja subconsciously decides that seeing her new friends happy trumps her mother's approval. Somewhere in her, Sakura acknowledges that the love of her mother is unattainable. Her dreams change, from a four-year-old's memories of hugs, to a future of laughter surrounded by friends and warmth.)

(Sakura has always had to work for love. She can do so again.)

* * *

 **Thank you so much _And The Others Laugh_ for the compliment! You honestly made my day, and for your information, I actually have been working on an original story.**


	4. Eternal Rivals Revamped!

_"Perfection is a promise, and a reassurance that we are not wrong." - Lauren Oliver_

* * *

Sakura's new friends are interesting, to say the least. They are bright and varied, colorful in a way she is not used to, adding light to her uniform days. Without her realizing, the future genin of her generation have gathered around to protect both Sasuke and Naruto, and the fact a civilian-born prodigy spurred them to do so is something that shakes the clans of Konoha to their very cores. Their generation holds promise of a future brighter than ever. (Shikamaru privately informs the group that Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura need their help. They go out of their way to chase after Sakura and make her smile after that.)

When she is ten years old, Sakura knows things that many Chunin her age do not. She knows that Konoha is not perfect, and that civilian-born ninja have a distinct disadvantage compared to most clan ninja. This is what pushes her to ask her teacher, who has always been fond of her, for extra lessons after class. She is more than capable of taking on extra material, and she thrives with the added challenge. Sakura cannot graduate early, but she will be ready as possible when she finally does .

After a particularly late day, which Sakura is learning is usually the precursor to change, the pink haired prodigy leaves the Academy with a storage scroll full of fuuinjutsu books and chakra control exercises under her arm, and physically balks at the sight of a young boy punching at a training post, hours after class. She waits and watches him for a few moments, and he continues to attack the wooden log without pause. She tilts her head slightly, forgetting that her hair is currently in a messy bun that mother certainly wouldn't approve of. She didn't want ink to stain her hair during fuuinjutsu lessons though, so the sloppy up-do needed to work. She approaches slowly, cautiously, and observes all the flaws in the boy's form. He is determined however, and his work ethic is admirable.

"You aren't turning into the blow properly," Sakura points out suddenly, and the boy jumps, falling backwards onto the ground, looking up at her in shock. Sakura's face is a study in apathy, and she lays the large scroll in her grip on the ground, walking up to the poll to give the boy a proper example. "When you punch, you turn your hips into the extension, and balance on your toes," She slows down the movement to give a proper show of how to punch, and as soon as she feels she is finished she steps back, sweeping the scroll off the ground and turning to leave.

"W-wait!" She pauses, glancing over her shoulder at the black haired boy who appears desperate, reaching out with one hand and pushing off the ground with the other. He rushes up to her, panting, his eyes almost unnaturally wide. "What is your name?"

She stared at him a moment, before turning around to face him properly, because even if she is tired a Lady is always proper. "My name is Sakura Haruno. And yours?" She angles her head, and when her hair does not fall forward she finally realizes that she left her hair in its spiky up-do, and flushes in embarrassment. She quickly reaches up behind her head to undo the piece of twine, and her hair falls down to her waist in a glimmering wave.

Luckily, the boy does not seem bothered. He gives her a proud thumbs up, smiling. "My name is Rock Lee! I'm eleven!" Sakura blinks, and she remembers that age is very important to children in the Academy, for some odd reason.

She nods in acceptance. "I am ten years of age," she responds. When Lee does not speak again, she smiles gracefully and inquires, "Why are you practicing so late?" She is curious, because she has never seen anyone dedicate themselves like she herself has (Sasuke tries, and he does well, but not even he can keep up with her for long).

"I - I cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu," Lee answers haltingly, looking down in embarrassment. "That means that I have to work hard, if I want to graduate!" When he looks up again to meet her gaze, he is determined, she can see the fire in his eyes. It is not like the fire in her chest, but it is similar. Enough for her to nod again in acceptance.

"I see," she says finally, moving her eyes from the training post to him. She sighs, knowing that she is going to help. "If that is the case, I will offer my assistance. I excel in all my subjects-" (Ladies do not brag, but as a ninja she takes pride in her abilities) "-so I will be more than capable of helping you build your taijutsu prowess."

Lee stared at her with shining black eyes. "Really?!" He shouts, disbelieving, and Sakura nods, refusing to repeat herself.

"If you intend to graduate using only taijutsu, you will need to be better than even I am., She considers, frowning in displeasure. There are few her own age who can even hope to pose a challenge, to be better than her is almost impossible -

"Then I will be! I will defeat you using only taijutsu!" Lee declares, hands on his hips with a grin so bright it is almost blinding. Sakura blinks in surprise, but Lee has already run back to his training post, punching it all over again, this time extending his body the way she showed him. She watches him in silence for a moment, before turning on her way home, too tired to engage in proper pleasantries that come with saying goodbye. She doubts he would pay attention anyways.

* * *

Time moves quickly after that, and Sakura learns that having a companion to train with makes even the most tedious of activities more pleasant. She does not know why Lee insists that he will one day defeat her in taijutsu, because no one her age has before and she doubts they ever will, - with all the effort they don't bother to invest - but Lee runs laps with her and wears weights and spars, so she's willing to tolerate his exuberance. (She loves his enthusiasm actually, for the same reason she "doesn't mind" Naruto sitting next to her most days, Sasuke on her other side and Hinata facing her, even though all the two boys do is argue all day.)

On an unusually warm morning, where Lee has declared they must race around Konoha, Sakura allows herself to leave her home without her kimono top and hair done up to start the ten laps Lee feels he must complete. Their competitions vary from push ups to spars, and although her "rival" has yet to win, his lack of success only serves to make him more determined. Sakura takes this with a grain of salt, and change comes early in the morning, this time.

It is during their fourth lap around, when Sakura is only slightly out of breath and Lee is panting, that a man in a green suit runs up beside them, grinning several watts brighter than even Lee has achieved, and greets them with a cheery, "HELLO! WHAT WONDERFUL YOUTH KONOHA'S STUDENTS DISPLAY THIS BEAUTIFUL MORNING!"

Sakura winces, because she has never heard someone shout so loudly, but Lee is overjoyed, slowing his own stride to greet the newcomer with his own milliwatt smile and thumbs up. "I AM ROCK LEE! THIS IS MY PRODIGIOUS RIVAL, SAKURA!" Somehow, this man with his screaming and orange leg-warmers has encourages Lee's own volume, and Sakura despairs.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mister Jonin. And your name is?" Sakura responds politely, mentally lambasting the man's bad timing. Sakura is rarely composed with Lee, so her clothing is sloppy and her hair is a mess, and her mother would kill her if she knew this was Sakura's first impression with a Jonin.

The green-monster's teeth shine, and his thumbs up is sure to "improve" Lee's as well. Sakura can already see her training partner's new idolization forming. "MY NAME IS MIGHT GAI!"

"Nice to meet you, Mister Gai. Please take care of me," Sakura says automatically, nodding politely despite the fact she is still running forwards.

Lee is loud enough for them both. "IT IS SO NICE TO MEET YOU, GAI-SENPAI!" Sakura freezes at the turn of address, but Gai appears ecstatic. He stops his running, dramatic tears pouring down his cheeks, while his eyes shine.

"I AM HONORED TO BE YOUR SENPAI, LEE! I WILL GUIDE YOU INTO YOUR GLORIOUS YOUTH!" He screams, and Lee lunges forward. They are both hugging and crying, and Sakura momentarily hallucinates that her training partner is wearing a matching green suit and leg-warmers; she desperately averts her eyes. She has never seen two people become friends so quickly, and it is very disturbing.

Edging away, Sakura bows hurriedly, suppressing the urge to grimace. "It was nice meeting you, Mister Gai. I shall continue the race, Lee. Goodbye," She darts off as soon as she finishes, running away, and hopes that neither male notices her vanishing.

(She does not see Gai's eyes follow her as she runs off, or the fond expression he makes when Lee rambles on about his prodigious rival who he shall defeat in taijutsu.)

(Gai is reminded of himself and Kakashi when he sees the two, before his rival was broken by the loss of his teammates and sensei. He remembers how he has not challenged his rival in some time, and resolves to pull Kakashi from ANBU the first chance he gets to race around Konoha. There is always something to be learned from youth.)

* * *

 **Someone pointed out that the prose and dialogue seem a little stilted and awkward. I thought I should explain: this is intentional. This story is written in third-person limited, so it's basically from Sakura's point of view except without ever using "I", and Sakura is an awkward person. She just doesn't realize it, so it's never explicitly stated, but c'mon, wearing make-up and heels at six? She's a little girl acting like an adult who expects to be treated as one, and as a result all the interactions she has are stilted and off until the people become more comfortable with her.** **In other words, take whatever is said in this story with a grain of salt, because Sakura is a very biased narrator. Beyond that, thanks to everybody who commented, you guys fuel my passion for writing!**

 **P.S. : I will answer one question about the future of this story for those who can correctly guess who Young Sakura's personality is inspired by. I have given all the hints you guys need.**


	5. Graduation Day

_"There is no perfection, only beautiful versions of brokenness." - Shannon L. Alder_

* * *

Sakura graduates at the top of her year, the first female prodigy in Konoha's history. She can hear the whispers when she glides across stage, her red kimono jacket tied shut around the waist by her new forehead protector. She accepts the award certificate with a demure smile, bowing to both the teacher and crowd before exiting the spot light. Mother looks on with cold eyes, not smiling even when Sakura sits next to her with her certificate in hand, and victory feels paltry in light of her mother's unimpressed stare. (She had gotten a 90% on her final exam. She missed two questions, better than anyone else in her year - not good enough.)

Her day brightens slightly at the sight of Iruka-sensei, who waves eagerly, Sasuke's smirk of acknowledgment, Shikamaru's lazy smile, and Kiba's cheerful grin. Sakura doesn't get a chance to speak to them before Mother leaves, dragging her along, but the graduation is not as horrible as it could've been. (In another life, it is one of the best days of Sakura's life, when her father smiles at her proudly when he sees her forehead protector on her head. She is not Rookie of the Year, but he is happy for her all the same.)

The next day, Sakura walks into the classroom with even eyes and even strides. She is ready to face the world as a ninja, be the perfect lady and warrior all at once, and make her mother proud. Sakura will walk miles for her mother, and one day the woman will acknowledge her, even if she has to imprint her name among the stars. Sakura sits herself between Sasuke and Naruto, smiles at Hinata, and waits for her teacher. She can see Naruto fidgeting, obviously eager to tell her how he miraculously gained a forehead protector overnight, but Sakura knows that now is not the time.

Iruka enters the room quietly, and the small bits of nervous chatter end. In a rather non-suspenseful manner, considering the situation, the Chunin lays a stack of papers on the desk and begins his speech. Sakura listens with careful ears, taking what advice she can and dissecting each bit of information she is given, because her after-school sessions with Iruka have taught her how thorough the man is when it comes to helping his students. His words are a warning, and Sakura will ensure she takes them as such.

When the teams are finally announced, Sakura can't help the bit of excitement sparking in her eyes. "... Team Seven: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka says, and Sakura instinctively blocks Naruto's mouth with her hand, stopping him from cheering or causing an outburst. "and Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke smirks, turning to nod his head at both her and Naruto. The whiskered blonde is shaking in his seat ecstatically, and Sakura allows herself to smile, pleased with her grouping. Sasuke is very capable, and Sakura knows Naruto will work hard to catch up with them both.

The subsequent wait for their teacher is much less enthusiastic. Their new jonin-sensei is apparently chronically late, and the hours that pass within the small, empty classroom dull Sakura's good mood. Luckily, she has a few books within her weapons pouch, and Sasuke seems satisfied with a book on chakra control techniques while Sakura regales Naruto with stories from "A History of Konoha". The blonde enjoys history, and actually will remember much of it, as long as Sakura makes it interesting to hear.

Unfortunately, patience is a virtue Naruto is not well versed in. Sakura watches the blonde with veiled exasperation as he finally snaps after the third hour of waiting. He runs up to the board, grumbling the whole way. She picks up the words "stupid jonin" and "revenge" as he marches over to the door, dragging up a chair before wedging the eraser between the wood and doorframe.

He turns around proudly, hands on his hips. "That'll show him not to be late, ttebayo!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes, barely glancing up from his book. "That isn't going to catch a jonin, dobe. They're elite ninja."

"Well, sometimes the simplest tricks work the best!" Naruto retorts with uncharacteristic wisdom. Then he pauses and frowns. "At least, that's what Shikamaru says."

Sakura glides over to the door, standing on her tips toes to remove the eraser, gently laying it on Iruka's desk. She smiles at Naruto, and says chidingly, "Shikamaru also says to act with caution," She returns to her seat, carefully adjusting her hair so she doesn't sit on it.

Naruto looks at her for a moment, still confused, before nodding slowly. "Oh... okay." He stands in front of the door for a few more moments, before moving back to the chair beside her. "So... what was that about the Nidaime's awesome jutsu thingie?!" He asks energetically, attitude turning on a dime. Sakura takes this is stride, opening her mouth to speak, but is interrupted by the sound of an opening door.

The silver-haired man who steps into the room is unassuming. He slouches in a lazy manner, his single eye half-lidded as he scans them lackadaisically, and Sakura has to stop herself from frowning. Her new teacher doesn't appear very impressive, and she can see her teammates agree.

Naruto voices this for all of them. "HEY! WHO ARE YOU?!" He points accusingly at the jonin's face, and Sakura winces. Maybe not then.

"Naruto, this is our jonin-sensei." Sakura answers quietly, "His flak vest and forehead protector suggest that he is capable." She emphasizes the word "suggest" heavily, because although she is sure that the teacher of the last Uchiha is powerful, his demeanor is disappointing. She stands, making a small bow and introducing herself. "My name is Sakura Haruno, it is a pleasure to meet you. Please take care of me," She can see that the jonin is amused by her formality.

Naruto stares at their teacher sullenly. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki," he grumbles. He continues to look at their new teacher expectantly, and when the jonin doesn't deign to respond he puffs up in offense, pointing at him again. "Well?! What's your name, ttebayo?!" Sakura does not miss the man's flinch, which is interesting because the last person to flinch at Naruto's crutch word was Gai. The Green Beast of Konoha refused to explain why as well. (Anyone who has ever met Kushina Uzumaki can't help but be reminded of her the moment Naruto opens his mouth.)

"Kakashi Hatake," The jonin answers, sitting back on his heels and placing his hands in his pockets. Sakura's eyes widen at the familiar name, because Gai is anything but quiet about his "eternal rival". His eye pauses on her, before flickering over to Sasuke, who has only just decided to close his book. The last Uchiha looks discontent, obviously snubbing their teacher. "And who's Gloomy over here?"

Sakura covers her mouth to hide her smile, coughing lightly. Kakashi is every bit as "cool" and laid back as she has heard. Naruto cackles at the new nickname, and Sasuke scowls in response.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He answers curtly, sliding Sakura's book across the desk. She picks it up and deftly tucks the book away, storage scroll within her weapons pouch swallowing it immediately. When the jonin makes no movement to continue the conversation, Sakura attempts to play mediator, as any Lady should be a master of diplomacy.

"Hatake-sensei, is there anything we need to know for tomorrow?" Sakura broaches cautiously. "I'm of the understanding some jonin-sensei test their teams before agreeing to teach them." Gai was an informational gold mine, and Sakura is secretly overjoyed at the wide-eyed looks she receives. They would not underestimate her. (Not that Sasuke or Naruto did, but... Sakura is a civilian, she will have to battle for every drop of respect she gets.)

Kakashi peers at her closely, before shaking his head. "Maa, you're going to spoil everything if you reveal it all too quickly, Haruno-chan." Sakura smiles, happy to have her formality returned. "Meet me at Training Ground Seven tomorrow, 5 am. Don't be late. Oh, and don't bother eating either. You'll puke," Before she can ask any more questions, the jonin vanishes in a puff of smoke. Sakura is taken aback at the display of competence, a seal-less body flicker was no easy feat.

Naruto is less impressed. "That bastard! He tells us not to be late?! How dare he, dattebayo?! Why I oughta-" The blonde cuts himself off mid-sentence, spinning on his heel to kick the nearest desk. He then squeals in pain, grabbing his own foot to hop around desperately. Sakura cannot stop her amused smile.

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke smirks, but his eyes are stormy. He isn't quite sure what to make of their new teacher, Sakura can see it in his expression. Confidently making her way across the floor, Sakura knows she must bring her friends together, because a jonin is a jonin, and it is not a rank one earns by being lazy or untalented.

She smiles with all the confidence she lacks. "We must be ready for tomorrow. I doubt our teacher will arrive on time, so we will plan then," Naruto stops hopping to stare at her, and Sasuke easily returns to focus. "I will obtain a profile of our teacher for us by tomorrow. Hopefully, with a greater understanding of his abilities and personality, we will be prepared for whatever challenge Hatake-sensei poses for us," Sakura is careful to refer to them as a unit, "us" and "we" instead of "I" or "me". It is subtle, but she has been well educated on the importance of subconscious manipulations.

Her new teammates nod in response, and Sakura wonders if they really understand her at all. (She does not know Kakashi is watching, and that his eyes narrow in on her, because he knows exactly what game she is playing. Sakura Haruno can make a team, but teamwork requires more than a puppet-master's manipulations.)

* * *

 ** _And The Others Laugh_ , this story will proper be on the shorter side. I'm guessing somewhere between 25 to 30 chapters, but given the size of my chapters that's not very long. And I'm in the starting drafting stages of my original story, so you might have to wait a little while!**

 ** _Winchester Cherry Blossom_ , you can ask one question that I'll answer! You were partially right, this Sakura is modeled heavily off of Young!Kakashi, but it's true she resembles most of the other prodigies in Naruto as well. Neji and Itachi, along with Kakashi, will make significant impressions on this Sakura, so I hope you can look forward to their appearances!**


	6. The New Team Seven

_I think perfection is ugly. Somewhere in the things humans make, I want to see scars, failure, disorder, distortion." - Yohji Yamamoto_

* * *

Sakura arrives at the training field the next day prepared for battle. Her long hair is braided down her back, and her red kimono jacket is tied as securely as possible. Tucked under her arm is a large scroll, and hidden within her kimono jacket is a copy of the newest bingo book (Sakura promised not to reveal her informant). Sasuke and Naruto have already arrived by the time she appears, one holding take-out ramen and the other several bottles of water. Sakura sits down on the grass, and the two follow suit.

"Good morning everyone." She greets, smiling cheerfully while arranging her belongings. Naruto yawns in response, Sasuke sitting with less grace than usual across from her.

Sasuke blinks at her blearily. "Can we get started?" He inquired impatiently, eyeing the book in her hands.

Sakura nods, flipping the book open to a dog-eared page. "Of course. Did Naruto bring breakfast?"

Naruto gave her a sleepily thumbs up, plopping down Indian style on the ground. "You betcha, believe it!" He grins brightly, blue eyes still half-shut.

Sasuke glares at the take-out containers on the grass. "That's ramen, dobe, not breakfast." Naruto immediately takes offense, tiredness vanishing as he leaps to his favorite food's defense. Sakura smiles softly as she watches them argue, Sasuke grumpily jabbing at the whiskered blonde, who wildly waves his arms around while shouting emphatically. She glances down at the open book in her lap, and frowns minutely. She momentarily hopes Sasuke will not overreact, as unlikely as it was.

"-Ramen is the food of the gods, believe it!" Naruto yells, pounding his fists on the ground as he completed his rant.

Sasuke narrows his eyes at him. "It's cheap noodles, dobe. Nothing special."

Naruto jumps to his feet, incensed. "HOW DARE YOU-" he stops as his stomach grumbles, looking down at the takeout mournfully. His blue eyes water indecisively.

Sakura laughs quietly. "You may eat, Naruto. I have Hatake-sensei's profile ready," She nods to the Uchiha. "You as well, Sasuke." The two eye her, before grabbing two of the bowls and starting to eat. Sakura smiles again, picking up the book and beginning to read aloud. "Our sensei is Kakashi Hatake. He is an A-rank jonin with a 2,000,000 yen bounty-" Naruto chokes on his food at that, eyes bugging out. Sasuke looks shocked as well. With a small chuckle of amusement, Sakura continues, "He also has a flee-on-sight order within Iwa and Kiri. He became a jonin at fourteen, and it speculated he became active in the field at the age of five." The two boys choke once again (Sakura feels fortunate she read the entry the day before, or else her facade may have been broken as well). "He is currently twenty-six years of age. His aliases are the Copycat Ninja, and Kakashi of the Sharingan." She snaps the book shut, tucking it into her inner jacket pocket before Sasuke can snatch it. "I believe this is a battle we will not win."

Naruto's eyes are as wide as dinner plates, empty ramen bowl forgotten in his lap. "I can't believe that old geezer is such a badass! Are you sure there's not a mistake, ttebayo?!" Sasuke is still frozen, staring at the pocket where the bingo book is in shock. Sakura chooses to move on, hoping to delay the inevitable questions she will not be able to answer.

"I can assure you, my sources are correct. I have spoken with another jonin about this as well." (Sakura has never been more happy to know Gai). "Hatake-sensei is a ninjutsu specialist, but is also skilled with taijutsu and kenjutsu. He is obviously not someone we can hope to defeat at our current skill level. Based off of this entry, he is a prodigious jonin with full mastery of a kekkai genkai." Sasuke looks slightly more ill with every word she adds.

Naruto is, as always, much more vocal. Flinging his arms in the air, sending his bowl flying upwards, he dramatically screams, "We're doomed!" To accentuate that statement, the ramen bowl falls back down on his head perfectly, covering his eyes. The whiskered blonde groans in defeat, slumping forwards.

Sakura raises a hand to her lips, giggling. "Not exactly, Naruto. Consider this: if we were able to defeat our teacher right out of the Academy, we wouldn't really need to learn from him, yes?" Naruto frowns in confusion, before nodding slowly.

Sasuke's eyes widen in understanding. "He isn't testing our combat abilities." The Uchiha sounds stunned by the revelation.

"Not exactly," Sakura corrects gently. "I'm sure he is interested in our fighting abilities, that is simply not his focus. As a jonin, he can train us to fight. Think carefully: as an intelligent person, what is the one thing he wouldn't want to see in his students?"

"Stupidity," Sasuke answers immediately.

Sakura nods. "If we wish to impress him, we need to display our strategic abilities, not combat skills; although, I'm sure that would help." Naruto jolts at this, the bowl tipping back to reveal his eyes, which are bright with excitement.

"If he's gonna be super late, we should set traps for him, ttebayo!" He suggests excitedly, vibrating with eagerness. The light in his blue eyes is almost evil, and Sakura represses the urge to shudder.

Sasuke appears thoughtful. "That's not a bad idea, dobe." He agrees in a backhanded way, which Naruto seems willing to ignore.

Sakura smiles and nods in assent. "Yes, that is an excellent idea. That may be Hatake-sensei's intention for giving us so much time. Good job, Naruto," She compliments, and Naruto grins ecstatically.

"YES! I'm great at making traps, dattebayo! It's just like pranking people, believe it!" The blonde shoots to his feet, fist pumping in the air, before darting off, ramen bowl still crowning his head. Sasuke glances to Sakura for confirmation, and she nods in acquiescence.

"I will finish eating, Sasuke. You should join Naruto in setting traps. Ensure he remains in the clearing and nearby woods. Hatake-sensei has a reputation as a tracker, so I doubt we will find any purpose in leaving this area to hide," Sakura assures him, picking up the bowl of take out and a pair of chopsticks.

Sasuke continues to look hesitant. "You said one of his titles is 'Kakashi of the Sharingan'..."

Sakura tilts her head. "Yes, your family's kekkai genkai. Hatake-sensei is not of Uchiha blood, so I cannot tell you how he obtained a sharingan eye. I suggest you ask him later on." She smiles encouragingly. "I'm sure he will be helpful when you develop your own." Sasuke nods, appearing slightly uplifted at the thought, before running off to join Naruto. Sakura watches him go, before removing the lid from her breakfast. She has some plans, but she is content to let her teammates have free reign for now. The seals she has prepared with Iruka would prove their worth now.

(In the trees, Kakashi observes them approvingly. He has his doubts, but if Sakura continues to pull them together, this team could pass. He does not like the pink haired girl: cold, calculating and suspicious. Her teammates have their own traumas, but they just might succeed where his own genin team failed.)

(He will not admit it, but Sakura is far too similar to himself as a child for comfort.)

* * *

 _ **And The Others Laugh**_ **, I haven't picked out the pairings for this story yet. They may be with canon, they may not, I honestly want to see where this goes. If anyone here has read some of my other stories, I'm usually pretty open about the fact I'm not big into romance. I digress: the pairings are yet undecided.**


End file.
